Moonlight Ride
by nysroxx17
Summary: Leo takes Shannon to the Argo II to confess his feelings. OC/Leo- Oneshot 4/4 of a oneshot series.


Shannon was most definitely not excited at all. _At all._

_(Flashback-3 hours)_

_Ever since Leo asked her to hang out, they had done a few things together. Practice, climbing wall, et cetera. But this was certainly unexpected. _

"_A-are you busy tonight?" Shannon thought for a minute. _

"_Nope, just sleeping probably." Leo sighed with relief. "Could you meet me somewhere then?" _

_Her heart sped up at the thought, but she smiled nonchalantly. As soon as she nodded, Leo flushed and spoke rather quickly. _

"_At the beach? At ten?'" When she nodded again, he scurried off nervously, face like a fireball. _

_(End flashback)_

Totally not excited.

Popular people like Leo Valdez didn't ask losers like her to hang out, and she couldn't keep the grin off of her face. Her siblings in the Nike cabin just stared at her confusedly as she blushed randomly. Now, at 8:30, the constant clock checks started happening. After the 27th one, there was a knock at the door. Sighing, Shannon got up.

As soon as she turned the door knob, five manicured pairs of hands yanked her out the door. And the she was walking.

"O-M-G, O-M-G, this is going to be so amazing." A falsetto voice spouted. Another agreed, "Like, yeah! Oh my gosh! Imagine if we, like, painted her nails the same color of her dress!"

When Shannon finally adjusted her crooked glasses (she couldn't see a thing without them), she recognized five girls she knew vaguely from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Um… guys…? What are we doing…?" One girl smiled eagerly, pearly whites flashing. Her name was something that started with an 'L'… Leah?

"As if you don't know! You're going on a date with LEO VALDEZ," Leah/Leanna giggled.

Shannon furrowed her eyebrows. "It isn't a date… and how did you find out?"

A gorgeous blonde rolled her eyes, "Where have you been? It's all over camp!" Before she could even contemplate what was going on, she was shoved into a pink room.

And when Shannon said pink, it was pink. There were doilies acting as moulding crowns, with giant butterfly curtains, all pink. Each part of the cabin was fashionable, modern, and completely up to date on the styles.

Oh, no. She knew where this was going.

One hour later, Shannon had argued with the children of Aphrodite to the ends of the Earth. They eventually forced her into a tight fitting pair of ripped black jeggings, and a stylish crimson ruffled blouse. It was topped off with a mini leather jacket and a pair of Vans.

To the girls, she looked fabulous.

To Shannon, she looked terrible.

When the hour finally arrived, Shannon said goodbye to the girls and nervously walked to the beaches, carefully avoiding the harpies. Her stomach was churning. However, when she got to the beach, Leo wasn't there.

A giant golden ship was. "The Argo II…" Shannon whispered to herself. There was a ladder hanging off the edge of the ship and she climbed it, finding Leo at the bow, talking to Festus.

He was off babbling about gears and adding a swimming pool to the ship, "I mean, even though we're on the ocean, we could still have a swimming pool-" He stopped immediately when he realized Shannon was behind him, giggled. Leo grinned. "Sorry bout' that…" She quieted her laugher. "A swimming pool… while sailing the ocean?"

He blushed and took her hand, leading her up to the captain's (or supreme commander) roost. They spent an hour exploring the ship, Leo proudly grinning at each of her amazed gasps.

By almost midnight, they were sitting on the edge of the Argo, legs dangling over the side. "So, what was the plan for the rest of the night?" Shannon sighed happily, breathing in the strawberry scented air.

Leo's face turned fire engine red, and he ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Well, I wanted to tell you something…" He mumbled.

Shannon slid off the edge and stood up, waiting patiently when as he joined her. He took her hands and look apprehensively over her shoulder, trying not to make eye contact.

"I really like hanging out with you and stuff…" The corner of her lip twitched upward, even though her heart was beating rapidly.

"And uh… well I thought maybe… well if you feel the same…" Leo groaned frustratedly, "Ah, screw it," and he pressed his lips on hers.

It took a few seconds for the smitten demigod to respond, but she kissed back. His lips were as warm as fire, and he sensually massaged her lips, gently caressing her neck. Shannon's hands shot up to his curly hair and she pulled him down to her, standing on tip toes.

They broke apart breathless.

She felt a hot blush creeping up her cheeks. "You were saying?" Shannon breathed, fixing her mussed up hair.

Leo grinned and twirled her around. "Be my girlfriend."

It wasn't even a question, and Shannon didn't even give him an answer.

She just pressed her lips to his, and that was the only answer Leo needed.


End file.
